


Warum wandelst Du in den Schatten?

by Thaum



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Dark Thranduil, Depression
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaum/pseuds/Thaum
Summary: Unsterblichkeit war niemals ein Geschenk, sondern ein Fluch. Für einen Moment kann Bilbo es verstehen.





	Warum wandelst Du in den Schatten?

**Author's Note:**

> Die deutsche Übersetzung von "Why do you linger in the shadows?"

Für den Bruchteil eines Moments hörte sein Herz buchstäblich auf zu schlagen. Unbewegt schien der Elbenkönig direkt in seine Seele zu starren. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er komplett nackt im Licht der Valar, verwundbar und erstarrt wie ein gefangenes Reh. Es mochte eine Sekunde gedauert haben, oder ein Leben lang. Im Nachhinein konnte er sich nie genau daran erinnern. In all den folgenden Jahren würde er sich auch nie sicher sein, ob Thranduil von seiner Anwesenheit wusste. Aber er würde sich immer an das furchtbare Gefühl erinnern, das er hatte, an die schreckliche Gewissheit, zu der er gelangte, als er in seine uralten, eisblauen Augen zurückblickte.

Es würde ihn für den Rest seiner zahlreichen Tage verfolgen. Thranduil war kein freundlicher Mann. Trotzdem verdiente niemand die Dinge, die Bilbo in diesem Moment als die Wahrheit erkannte. Bilbo hatte sie reden hören, die Männer, die Zwerge, sogar Zauberer und andere Elben. Sie hatten Ehrfurcht vor ihm, liebten, hassten und fürchteten ihn gleichzeitig. Gleichgültigkeit schien unmöglich. Und Bilbo durchlebte dieselben Widersprüche, als er ihn zum ersten Mal sah. Er war vor Angst erstarrt, abwechselnd angewidert von seiner Grausamkeit und seine Anmut und Weisheit bewundernd, trotz allem. Er besass eine wilde Schönheit, war scharfsinnig, aber kaltherzig und unbeherrscht. Im Elbenkönig gab es keinen Platz für Mittelmäßigkeit, nur für bodenlose Extreme. Seine bloße Anwesenheit verlangte Unterwerfung. Er war überlegen. Unantastbar. Distanziert. Aber nicht in diesem Moment. In diesem Moment war ein beunruhigender Teil von ihm viel zu nah. Bilbos Herz begann wieder zu schlagen, ein langsames schmerzhaftes Pochen in seiner Brust und er schnappte leise nach Luft. Vielleicht war es der Ring. Er fühlte sich immer seltsam an die Dunkelheit gebunden, wenn er ihn trug. Es wurde immer beängstigender und immer weniger einfach ihm zu widerstehen, obwohl es jedes Mal etwas aus ihm heraus zu saugen schien, wenn er ihn benutzte. Es ließ ihn jedes Mal als etwas weniger zurück, als er zuvor gewesen war. Er war sich nur nicht sicher, was genau ihm eigentlich zu fehlen begann.

Ihm wurde klar, dass sich dieses Gefühl in der Gesellschaft der Elben und in ihrer hellen Umgebung ein wenig getrübt hatte. Er fühlte sich wieder wie er selbst und die Schrecken, die er zuletzt durchlebt hatte, schienen hier in diesen Hallen weiter weg zu sein. Die Elben leuchteten, waren reines Licht, Leben. Aber nicht alle von ihnen. Trotz seiner strahlenden Erscheinung gab es kein lebendiges Licht um den Elbenkönig. Und für einen Moment, als sich ihre Augen trafen, verstand Bilbo. Für einen Moment zerschmetterten ihn Verlust, Einsamkeit und die Erinnerungen zu vieler Lebensspannen und nahmen ihm wieder den Atem. Für einen Moment schlich sich der Wahnsinn in seine Gedanken und begann mit ihm zu argumentieren. Und für einen einzigen Moment fiel er in eine endlose Leere, und ein leichtherziger und fröhlicher Hobbit fühlte eine Verzweiflung, die so tief war, dass er sich ein Ende aller Dinge wünschte. Es liess ihn nach Taubheit verlangen und die Dunkelheit, die die Ecken seines Verstandes berührte, schien verlockender zu sein, als alles andere es jemals gewesen war. Er wollte tiefer und tiefer hineinfallen, bis nichts mehr übrig war und nichts anderes jemals wieder etwas bedeuten würde. Aber er konnte es nicht und das verursachte eine rasende Wut, von der er nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie existieren konnte. Eine Wut, die sein Inneres zu Asche verbrannte und nichts als eisige Kälte zurückließ. Dann wendete Thranduil seinen Blick ab und es endete abrupt. Bilbo fand sich atemlos wieder zurück in der bekannten Welt und streckte die Hand nach der Wand aus. Etwas Festes um den Halt nicht zu verlieren. Er schluckte schwer und seine zitternden Hände umklammerten den Ring. Er wollte ihn von seinem Finger reissen und schreien. Schreien, bis die schreckliche Leere in seiner Brust verschwand, die ihn zu verschlucken drohte. Schreien, bis seine Kehle sich so wund anfühlte wie sein Inneres. Schreien, um sich wieder davon zu überzeugen, dass die Stimme in seinem Kopf nicht wahr war. Dass nichts darin echt war. Er klammerte sich an den Rat, den Gandalf ihm einmal gegeben hatte. Dass die reale Welt da draussen war und nicht in seinem Kopf, besonders nicht in diesem Moment. Der Rat, den er zurückschreien wollte zu dieser schrecklich zerstörten Kreatur vor sich. Dass es mehr Realität in der lebenden Welt gab, als in den leeren Hallen eines sich verlierenden Verstandes.

Aber vielleicht, stimmte das nach Tausenden von Jahren überhaupt nicht mehr. Und er verstand es.

**Author's Note:**

> Zum Hintergrund: Ich weiss, dass es niemals irgendwo erwähnt wird, aber ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, dass Thranduil nach dem Ringkrieg als einziger Sindar Elb nicht fortsegelt und zurückbleibt. Alles was ihn davon abhält, verrückt zu werden ist seine Aufgabe: der Schutz seines Volkes, der Silvan Elben. Aber letztendlich werden auch alle Silvan Elben verschwunden sein. Ob sie nach Valinor segeln ist äusserst fraglich (vermutlich können sie das nicht), aber sie werden alle "schwinden" wie man so schön sagt. Thranduil wird nicht schwinden, sonst wäre er das vermutlich schon früher. Ich denke, dass es auf der anderen Seite nichts für ihn gibt und er es deswegen mehr fürchtet, als den Wahnsinn, dem er dann verfällt. Und das ist sein Fluch: die Ewigkeit, alleine in seinem Wald. Der König eines verschwundenen Königreichs.


End file.
